This Is An Awful Plan
by AnneO'Nymity
Summary: Johanna catches Gale cheating and wants to get even. Recruiting the help of one Peeta Mellark, she thought it'd go well. Things weren't supposed to get weird with Peeta. Modern AU. Rated M for later chapter(s).
1. Introduction

Peeta sits at his dining table, highlighter cap in his mouth as he practically paints his notes yellow, when he hears his apartment door swing open and then slam shut. His face scrunches in confusion until Johanna waltzes through. She doesn't acknowledge him, instead moving to the fridge, snagging herself a beer and popping off the top. He wonders if he simply forgot to lock the door or if he drunkenly gave her a key that she never bothered to mention.

"I need you to do me a favor," Johanna tells him plainly before taking a long swig. He raises an eyebrow at her, pops the highlighter cap out of his mouth and turns in his chair so that his body faces her.

"Hello to you too, Johanna. I'm good, thanks for asking," Peeta drawls out, sarcasm lacing his voice. His eyes grow wide as he watches her down half of her beer in one gulp.

Swallowing loudly, Johanna finally turns to Peeta with her lips pursed and exhales loudly through her nose. Peeta could practically feel the tension coming off of her.

"Gale cheated on me - well, is currently cheating on me. With that sophomore chick, Madge or something." She says it casually, like she's talking about something trivial. 'Hey, the weather is pretty nice today, no rain coming up but they forecast a high chance of cheating.'

Peeta's out of seat in a heartbeat.

"What!?" he exclaims loudly. Anger roils through him as his hatred for Gale reignites. Memories of Gale threatening him to 'keep away from his woman' definitely didn't impress Peeta. He's never shown any interest in her and that's pretty plain to see, but Gale's overdone 'alpha male' routine just didn't sit well with him. The arrogance was nothing to be fond of either.

"Cool it, Blondie. I'm not here to ask you to castrate him for me."

He gives her a look caught between pouty child and aggravated man. "But why not?"

"You cutting off his tool won't make him any less of one," Johanna says evenly.

Cocking his head to the side, Peeta looks at her with contemplation."You can be really poetic sometimes," he says in mock awe. She shoots him with a glare that clearly says 'fuck you.'

"Wait. No," Peeta shakes his head. "What did you need if you won't even let me do that?"

"He doesn't know that I know." Her eyes meet his and they share a look while she lets it sink in. Peeta stares at her, possibilities of what that meant running through his mind, until his eyes narrow speculatively.

"And what are you going to do since he doesn't know that you know?" His tone is almost suspicious.

"That's the part that I need a favor for," she starts.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "And what exactly is the favor?"

Definitely suspicious now. She smiles at him.

"I just want to get even."

Peeta slowly starts shaking his head at her. "You're going to have to spell it out for me because all I'm getting from this is that you want me to help you cheat on Gale and then what? Do you even plan on breaking up with him?"

"Of course," Johanna tells him indignantly. "I just want it to be better than 'I caught you cheating, we're done.' I want it to be good and I want the freedom to be smug about it when he catches us together."

"So you _do _want me to help you cheat on Gale?" he asks incredulously.

"If that's how you want to put it, then yes. I would like for you to help me cheat on Gale as he had the courtesy of cheating on me first," she huffs out. "But really, it's just doing me a favor."

He lets out a snort and mumbles. "More like doing you as a favor."

Johanna snorts in return. "As if, Blondie. You wouldn't even get to second base with me."

"What's the point then?" He smirks at her.

She swats his arm. "Don't be a dick. All I'm asking is that you casually make out with me somewhere that Gale would find us and then when I tell him that I've moved on to bigger and better things, you let me shamelessly cup your balls through your pants." She has trouble hiding her smile when she finishes.

Peeta lets himself laugh at that one before taking a step towards Johanna and crossing his arms. He looks down at her thoughtfully and takes a moment to really look at her. She's no less put together than usual, eyes dry and makeup intact, and he's glad to see that this isn't bringing her down, that she hasn't been crying over some guy who turned out to not be worth her time. As insane as she is, Johanna could do a lot better and she deserves as much.

"That wouldn't be weird for you? Us making out?" he questions.

"Attractive people make out all the time. No big deal." She shrugs. "It's only weird if you make it weird."

"Pretty sure that's not how that works."

"Ugh, Peeta! It's honestly not a big deal. At least not as big of a deal as, I don't know…having sex with someone else while you're in a relationship." She stops to run her fingers through her hair.

"I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, just help me to get even. You were willing to cut off his dick just three seconds ago!" She's starting to sound desperate and he wonders if maybe Gale cheating is getting to her more than he originally thought.

Unfolding his arms and scratching at the back of his head, Peeta exhales loudly. He looks down at her and sucks in his bottom lip. "I'd really prefer to just beat the living shit out of him, but I'll think about it."

Johanna lets out her own sigh and gives him a small smile. They both know he won't be thinking for too long, that he'll say yes in a couple of minutes and Johanna will brief him of the mission she's imagined up. So she doesn't move, doesn't take another sip of her beer, just takes the chance to look him over because she was being completely honest earlier, Peeta _is_ attractive. Some would even say a man dime - she would agree.

Broad shoulders, lean muscles, nice hair, and an exceptional face. He's got the basics down, but it's in the details of Peeta Mellark that make him as attractive as he is. The blonde curls atop his head practically invite you to run your fingers through it. The _well _defined jawline draws an eye and a set of nice pouty lips usually work in his favor. Though he often remains clean shaven, the scruffy look works for him too. A light dusting of cute freckles across his nose and the top of his cheeks along with adorable dimples basically makes him the embodiment of boyish charm.

Looking up, Johanna's gaze roams Peeta's face and land on his eyes as he stares off to the corner somewhere. Anywhere but at her, really. He's got long lashes, she notes, never having really noticed before. They're long and thick, any girl would be jealous. But the biggest selling point to Peeta Mellark has to be his eyes. They're impossibly and intensely blue and they glimmer in every light because she's pretty sure he's a fairy or something. How else could he be _that_ attractive? How his eyes could be so blue?

He's started saying words and Johanna is registering none of them until he nudges her shoulder.

She's eloquent in her recovery. "Huh?"

Peeta laughs it off and when he smiles those dimples faintly appear. "I asked what your genius plan was to get back at Gale."

Johanna beams up at him now that he's pretty much agreed to help.

"Delta Phi is having a party in a couple of weeks so Gale is expecting me to come. Until then, I'm having minimal contact with him, he'll notice the neglect - he's pretty needy. At the party I'll promise to make it up to him and tell him to meet me in his room where he will find you with your tongue down my throat and maybe missing a few pieces of clothing." Johanna returns to nursing her beer.

Peeta just quirks an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"Sounds like it'll be a little dramatic."

"Pft," she scoffs." Better to be dramatic than psychotic. I could do a lot worse than just making a scene at the party. He's getting off pretty easy."

When he thinks about it, she's right. Johanna is capable of a lot of things, but she does well to keep herself in check. He remembers her telling him stories about when she was younger, how her father taught her how to throw a hatchet and how terrified he was of her afterwards. It doesn't help that Katniss is teaching her how to use a bow and arrow. Hopefully Peeta will never have to be someone she hunts down.

Looking down at her, Peeta watches her nurse her beer and he takes a moment to appreciate how pretty Johanna is. Sure, she's incredibly sexy but can she be so beautiful too and it's something that he's silently admired for a while. Her dark brown hair stops just above her shoulders and it frames her face nicely. Deep honey brown eyes that make it hard to believe she's as intimidating as she is stare back at him but his eyes move down to her full lips, wrapped around her beer. He can understand why anyone would enjoy kissing her.

"You sure it wouldn't be weird for us to make out then?" He repeats. To be honest, Peeta wouldn't mind one bit, but he worries about anything changing between them.

Nodding, Johanna takes a quick gulp of her beer to answer. "It won't be weird, it'll only be a few minutes, if that. Besides, I know you want me." She gives him a lascivious wink and sets her beer down on the counter. "But I appreciate you helping me, Blondie."

Peeta takes a step towards her and he's close enough for her to feel the heat coming off of his body. He nods, silently telling her 'of course.' There have been very few things that he's denied Johanna. Turning serious, his face softens and his eyes grow concerned.

"You're okay though?" He asks. Johanna knows what he means, what he's really asking. If she can handle another week at pretending without exploding, if she can handle all that anger that they both know she's harboring. She appreciates that he doesn't ask if she wants to talk about it because they both know she doesn't like feelings, rarely admits that she even has any. So she nods and offers him a warm smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Meetings his eyes, they look at each other for a moment, neither breaking the stare.

"I'm going to hug you anyways," he informs her. He's rewarded with an eye roll as she steps forward to close the gap between them. Engulfing her in his arms, she wraps hers around his midsection and rests her head against his chest.

"You're such a sap." Her words are muffled and get lost in his shirt but she doesn't mind.

They stand wrapped around each other for a few minutes, Johanna enjoying the warmth he gives, she closes her eyes and lets her mind wander. She thinks of things that aren't related to Gale or Madge, instead focuses on the smell of Peeta as he invades her senses. He smells sweet and floury, probably spent a bit of the morning baking, mixed with the fresh scent of his laundry detergent. Gently, her hands splayed across his back turn into small fists as she grips his shirt and she can faintly hear the beating of his heart against his chest. She feels herself finally calming down and lets out a slow breath.

Suddenly, Peeta pulls back to peers down at her with a curious look and she's jostled out of her thoughts.

"Jo…how did you get in earlier?" There's a slight edge to his voice, as if he's nervous of the answer. His eyebrows knit together and his lips set in a frown.

Johanna doesn't answer, instead pulls herself back into his embrace, hiding her smile as she rests her cheek against his chest once more.


	2. Step One

**I apologize in advance for the mediocrity before you. **

**Also, all ideas and characters from THG franchise belong to their rightful owner(s).**

* * *

_Peeta [sent: 7:38pm] : On my way. be there soon_

Climbing the stairs of Johanna's apartment complex, curry chicken takeout in one hand, Peeta checks his phone again but still no text back. He hopes she hasn't fallen asleep.

_Peeta [sent: 7:56pm] : if you fell asleep, im letting myself in and not leaving any curry for you_

He gets to the very end of the hall to Johanna's door and is about to knock when he hears glass shattering. His body tenses, wanting the noise to come from anywhere but her apartment. A few moments pass and a small frustrated cry could be heard. Then more glass shattering.

"Jo?!" Peeta grabs for the doorknob, grateful that it's unlocked. He rushes through the door, calling for her again in the hallway.

"Jo, where are you?"

A whimper comes from the kitchen and Peeta takes pause, slowing as he makes his way, cautious of what he'll run into. Turning the corner, he pokes his head around for a peek and Peeta's face falls. He finds her bracing the counter for support, back turned towards him and she's breathing heavily with her head bowed. She's gripping the counter so hard, her knuckles are white and her hands are shaking. He does a quick once-over of the room and there's broken glass on the floor, dents in the wall across her, and a smashed picture frame amongst the other debris.

Peeta's willing to bet on what the picture is.

He takes a step towards her but stops when Johanna lets out another cry, throwing one more mug at the wall. Peeta flinches when it shatters. He breathes in sharply causing her to turn at the noise, her lips forming a small 'o' when he comes into view.

Their eyes lock for a moment, electric blue meeting honey brown, but she breaks away from his gaze to wipe at her cheeks, her tears making them shine.

"Hey," Jo greets him weakly, sounding hoarse. Peeta's chest constricts at how small she sounds, so unlike the confident and commandeering Johanna he's used to.

"Hi," he says just as softly. "I uh, brought the curry," he raises his arm to show her the takeout. She nods and he doesn't say anything else, watching for her cue. She swipes her tongue along the inside of her cheek and gnaws on her lip for a moment, the tension slowly leaving her body.

"I um," she falters, her voice cracks and Peeta can almost feel it reach his heart, hates that he has to see this side of her as much as she hates letting him see.

"I ran into Madge on my way home," she says it just barely above a whisper and Peeta's chest tightens even further. His shoulders slump, the pieces falling into place. Setting down the takeout on the counter, he makes his way towards her, reaching for her hands and turning them over in his own to check for any cuts. Johanna lets him, watching as his hands engulf hers, revels in how warm and soft they are. She feels her body starting to calm, no longer shaking, her heart stops pounding so heavily against her chest, and her breathing is less erratic. Her gaze travels up to his arms, and settle on staring at his chest. She continues to stare until suddenly she's wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest, a sob wracking through her.

Peeta is taken aback for a moment, though he doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin and rubbing small circles on her back, can feel her bunching his shirt in her small little fists. Sobs are muffled and lost in his chest, tears forming a wet spot as she wails about trusting Gale but she doesn't have to tell him her biggest problem, Peeta already knows her realest insecurity.

_Was I not enough?_

He tries to not let anger wash through him, but he can feel the hatred flood his veins. He wants so badly to kick Gale's ass, his own hands turning into fists until a whimper draws him back. Jo lets out a shaky breath, her sobs having died down. He presses a palm across her lower back and strokes her hair with the other hand, intent on keeping her close.

The now wet cotton of Peeta's shirt is coarse against Johanna's cheek but she doesn't move, instead buries her face deeper into his chest. Her eyes are closed, the solid form and heat of his body enveloping her along with the faint scent of his laundry detergent helping to keep her grounded. Eventually the crying stops and she's suddenly exhausted. Groaning quietly at the headache he's sure she must have, Peeta silently motions her towards her room, when he remembers the broken glass on the floor and looks down to see her bare feet.

Johanna doesn't notice that she's moving, hasn't even realized that Peeta has picked her up. He can tell she's dazed and in need of some rest. Glass crunches under his shoes as he makes his way out of the kitchen, Jo absentmindedly resting her head on his shoulder and letting out a yawn. She looks so young in his arms, so much smaller. Eyes still shiny, nose and cheeks red, hair tousled, and lips pouty. He's sure that she would hate to hear it, but she's beautiful when she cries too.

Lightly kicking the door open to Johanna's room, it becomes clear to Peeta that her bout of anger started here. Pictures are strewn across the floor, a small shelf has been knocked down, and papers have been torn off the wall. His gaze moves across the room then back to the girl in his arms and lets out a deep sigh, making his way across the mess to deposit Jo onto the bed. Her eyes have grown heavy and she's struggling to keep them open, her lips part but Peeta assures her it's okay, whatever 'it' is. He seats himself on the edge of the bed to pull the covers over Jo and tucks her in.

"Get some rest, okay?" He whispers softly.

"Mm," she hums in response before letting her eyes flutter shut.

* * *

It's a little after one in the morning when Johanna wakes up, her vision taking a moment to adjust to the darkness. She can faintly make out the lines of what she's thrown on the floor, the shelf she put on its side, and her newly bare walls. She feels the stirrings of anger in the pit of her stomach but is ultimately too tired to let it flare. Throwing the covers off, she stands to shimmy out of her jeans and unclasps her bra, pulling it through the long sleeve of her shirt. Tentatively, she opens her door and is met with more darkness, blindly walking towards her kitchen, hands grazing the wall until they find the light switch. The fluorescence is harsh and piercing on her eyes and she squints to brace it.

Scanning the kitchen, broken glass no longer decorates the floor, though faint dents in the wall remain present. Reaching into the cupboard - with considerably less cups - she grabs a glass and fills it with water, her throat feeling dry. Jo is mid-swallow when she hears the rustling in her living room, the cushions to her sofa accommodating someone's movements. Her body stiffens, breath catching in her throat, her body cautiously traveling towards the noise. She lets out a sigh of relief when a head of curly blond hair comes into view.

"What the fuck, Peeta," it comes out in a harsh whisper because she's ignoring how her heart swells at the sight of him, knowing that he's stayed with her through her little episode. His face is illuminated by the moonlight as he almost comically takes up her entire couch. Granted, it's a small couch. Feet dangling over the armrest and arm propped behind his head, a spare blanket draped over him, barely hanging onto his bare torso. A pang of guilt rings through her, knowing he couldn't possibly be comfortable like that. He'll probably wake up with a sore neck and tight muscles.

She should really set up that guest bedroom.

With absolutely no gentleness, Johanna prods at Peeta's side, calling out his name until his body jumps, causing him to sit straight up. He wakes with a gasp and a look of alarm until his eyes focus long enough to see her face. Immediately his body calms down and he relaxes against the couch again.

"I see you're up." His words come out as a low rumble, groggy from sleep. Johanna licks her lips, choosing not to acknowledge the stirring in her body at the sound.

"Yeah, now come and get up." She waves her hands at him to move. His face contorts in confusion.

"Why? You trying to send me home?" He sounds defiant and on the edge of enraged.

"No, calm your tits." She says with exasperation. The creases in his face disappear and he deflates. "You're going to kill your neck if you sleep here any longer. Come on, we'll share my bed." She drags the blanket off of him and walks away with it, following her like a dress train. Peeta's mouth opens to begin his protests, tell her that he's fine right here, but Jo beats him to it.

"If you don't come with me then I _will _send you home." She doesn't bother looking back at him, knowing he'll relent. Peeta stands to stretch out his muscles, definitely cramping from the position they've forced themselves into. He pads after her, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. They reach her room together and she throws the blanket back at him.

"Hands to yourself, Blondie."

"Gladly." Peeta smirks but he's oddly disappointed by the warning, absentmindedly giving her pantless figure a once-over. Fatigue is evident in his voice and Jo ignores the another wave of guilt that creeps into her.

"Your room is a bit of a mess," he says dryly. "What happened?"

"Fuck you," she spits out. He gives a low laugh and it comes out gravelly. Johanna decides she likes the sound.

They climb into bed, Peeta with his borrowed blanket and Jo settling back under her covers, laying on their sides and facing away from each other. It's silent except for their breathing, becoming deeper and slower as sleep makes no rush to overcome them.

"Hey Peeta," she whispers, turning to lay on her back, head facing him.

"Hm?" He doesn't move, on the edge of consciousness.

"Thank you." Jo barely gets it out and it's so quiet she's not sure if he heard her. She stares at his back because he hasn't moved and it's too dark to really even see anything but she continues to stare, unsure if she should say it again, louder. He starts to turn over, wanting to face her, to tell her _of course _because he'd do just about anything for her. When he's finally face to face with her, or at least as much of her face as he can see, he doesn't say anything. Instead he smiles and it's hard for her to make it out but she returns it. They fall asleep facing each other, their breaths evening out together.

Peeta doesn't say anything when he wakes up to find them entwined in each other's limbs. And he doesn't think too much about how nice it feels, doesn't allow himself the indulgence of staying in bed with her for a few more minutes, and definitely doesn't notice that Johanna _isn't _wearing a bra. But his unpreventable morning wood doesn't want to explain anything, so he carefully untangles himself from her, ensuring that she's still asleep once he's fully released of her hold. She wraps the covers around herself tighter and he'd never been more jealous of bed sheets in his life.

Taking a moment to watch Johanna as she sleeps, Peeta is grateful for how relaxed she looks, how at ease she seems. He hates knowing that he's almost never seen her like this when she's awake.

Exhaling deeply, he leaves to use the bathroom, returning to find Jo still asleep, now laying on her stomach after having managed to make a blanket burrito of herself. Peeta grins at the sight and makes quick work of tidying the room, piling all the debris in one corner and standing up the shelf laying across the floor. When finished he's left standing in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do next. He doesn't want her to wake up alone, but he doesn't know if she wants him there either. It's the day of the party and she had a near breakdown yesterday simply because she saw Madge. Peeta has no idea where to go from here, but he knows that he isn't leaving.

The smell of muffins and bacon wafts through the apartment when Johanna finally stirs and her bed isn't as warm as it was when she fell asleep, argument enough for her to get up. She sees the small pile of her trash put together in the corner of the room and she makes a note to herself that she owes Peeta quite a few favors. She'll stress about it when it matters.

Drifting toward the kitchen, she's greeted with a shirtless Peeta standing over her stove. She lets herself watch his back muscles ripple with his movements, eyes traveling down to his jean clad ass and appreciating the way it hugs him in all the right places. Instinctively licking her lips, the sight of him causing a wave of heat to course through her.

'_When the fuck did I start checking out Peeta Mellark?' _Jo is in the middle of mentally chastising herself when Peeta decides to turn around.

"Oh. Good morning," he says brightly. Because _of course _he's a morning person.

"You too, sunshine," she greets groggily. Damn, she sounded rough. Though she doesn't miss the way he looks her up and down before returning to what he has on the stove. She's suddenly hyperaware of the fact that pants were not a part of her morning outfit.

"How long you been up?" She asks.

"Only a little while." He shrugs.

Glancing over to the clock on her oven it reads 9:34. Previous baker extraordinaire, that means he's been up for hours, waiting for her to wake up and do something nice, like make her breakfast.

Breathing in, Jo is brought back to the smell of baked goods.

"Muffins?" she says beseechingly and she's given a coy smile in return.

"Just a few more minutes." Shutting off the oven and plating the bacon, Peeta moves to pour the grease into a container to throw out later. "You sleep okay?" He attempts to be nonchalant in asking but he knows Jo can see right through him. That doesn't mean he won't try.

"Mhm. Like a baby actually." She hops onto the counter to watch him work, cold against her bare legs and sending a shiver through her spine. "Thanks for breakfast. What kind of muffins are you making?"

"Chocolate chip. I couldn't find anything else to put in them. You should really work on getting your groceries regularly," he jokingly chides and she gives him a dismissive nod.

"I get them when I need them. Not like I cook often enough for it to matter."

It falls quiet between them, both unsure of what to do. Peeta's mouth opens and Johanna dreads what he's about to say, but she's saved by the bell as the oven timer goes off, signifying that the muffins are done.

He fixes both of them a plate of bacon and eggs with a muffin and a glass of water, Johanna's stomach grumbles loudly. He sets up his plate next to where she sits on the counter and they eat in silence for the first few minutes, filling their mouths with food instead of having to share any words for as long as they can. Jo is the first to finish, only now realizing how hungry she was since skipping out on dinner last night. She takes to watching Peeta eat, seemingly fascinated with the way he chews, jaw muscles clenching, and holy fuck since when was that ever attractive?

Johanna finds herself _really _liking the unshaven look Peeta's got going on, having been unable to go home and clean himself up and that thought sombers her up. More guilt courses through her, adding another tick to the scoreboard of how much she owes Peeta.

"Should I bother asking?" he offers, pulling Jo from her thoughts and she simply shakes her head, already knowing what he means.

"Would it make you feel better if you did?" She counters and he gives her a sidelong glance.

"The point was to make _you _feel better." He's teasing but there's genuine concern underneath it and Johanna doesn't want to talk about how it causes a warm feeling in her chest.

"I'm fine," she insists. Raising an eyebrow at her, Peeta doesn't look convinced but he accepts the answer as it is.

There isn't any food left when they're done eating but there's still the leftover chicken curry to have when lunch time rolls around.

* * *

She texted him to wait for her at the top of the stairs and he's been standing there for nearly 15 minutes wondering where she could be. Peeta hopes that she didn't get caught up in anything with Gale downstairs, knowing that it would ruin everything for her. Checking his phone one more time, still nothing from Jo. It's only when he's made the decision to go down and check on her and heads towards the stairs that he bumps into her.

"Here you are," she notes and Peeta has to try his hardest not to stare because the high waisted shorts she wears doesn't negate the loose fitting tank top that cuts off right above her belly and _wow _she is fit. She isn't the tallest girl around but those shorts make her legs look like they go on for miles and Peeta has to really consider how much restraint he's going to need for this.

"Sorry it took me a while, I couldn't find Gale for the longest time," Jo explains. "I told him to meet me in his room in five minutes so I can make up for 'neglecting him." Her hands go up to make air quotations. "We gotta be quick, c'mon." She grabs him by the hand, leading the way into Gale's room.

Shutting the door behind them, Jo quickly lays down on the bed, propping herself up by her elbows to look at him. "Lose the shirt," she instructs.

Several snide remarks pop into Peeta's head but he decides to save them for a later time, quietly pulling the shirt over his head leaving him in low hung jeans and it takes a moment for Jo to gather herself.

"Now lay on top of me and get comfortable."

That part causes him to pause, this was all part of the plan anyways. And he knows she didn't mean for it to sound so inviting, so very welcoming, but she definitely won't have to ask twice. He starts crawling on top of her, nudging her legs open with his knees before wrapping them around his waist and letting his weight press down on her.

"Not _too_ comfortable, you're kind of big."

Peeta determinedly ignores the poor choice of words and braces himself over her with his arms while Johanna's snake their way around his neck and suddenly the room is exceedingly warmer than it was thirty seconds ago.

"Like this?" his breath is hot, mingling with hers as their bodies meld together.

She swallows hard and nods. "Uhm, when he comes in, be really calm. It'll piss him off even more. Then after that I guess let me handle it, okay?" The words come out shaky and unconvincing but there's no turning back now.

Peeta only manages to nod, entirely aware of how warm her body is pressed against his and he can't help but appreciate how nice she feels underneath him. It shouldn't feel this good to simply be on top of her, should it?

"You're sure about all of this right?" He doesn't know if he's asking more for himself or for her.

"Don't back out on me now, Peet." Jo's words come out as a playful warning but they're also on the edge of desperation and he knows he couldn't leave her now.

"So we'll mindlessly make out until he comes in then?" Peeta suggests and he mentally smacks himself at how juvenile it sounds. Surely he could've come up with something better. He placates himself with the fact that this Johanna's shitty plan so it's all her shitty fault.

"Guess so, Blondie," she tries for casual when she speaks but nerves overcome her and she pulls his face down, slanting their lips together.

Johanna isn't exactly sure what she was expecting during this part of the plan because she has never put too much thought into what it would be like to kiss Peeta Mellark of all people. Looking back on it now though, she definitely should have. She would have never guessed that kissing him would feel this _good_, that his lips were this soft or that they'd caress her own so gently. Who the fuck taught him to kiss like this?

Instinctively, her legs wrap tighter around Peeta's waist and he responds by rolling his hips against hers, spurred even further by the moan that emits from her throat. All he's thinking is more, he wants more of her taste, more of her heat, more of her. He traces her mouth with his tongue and Johanna doesn't think twice about parting her lips, her own tongue seeking his. He's the one to moan this time, a low rumble coming from his chest, when her fingers rake through his hair and one arm tightens around his shoulders. A wave of heat courses through Johanna when their tongues meet and it's disorienting because she's suddenly extremely curious of what else he can do with that tongue and why he tastes so fucking good.

'_Has to be all the baked goods,' _she thinks offhandedly.

Peeta lets one hand travel down her side, emboldened by her moaning he cups her ass, pulling her closer. But he pulls away from her mouth and she fucking whimpers_._ As if every other noise she made wasn't already going straight to his dick, now she wants to _whimper_? He drags his mouth along her jaw before settling on her neck and lightly sucking, tongue darting out to lick at her pulse point causing Johanna to arch her back into him. Her mouth falls open but the next thing they hear doesn't come from her.

"What the _fuck!_"

Gale's voice booms through the room and Peeta only barely remembers to stay calm, visibly deflating against Johanna, before _very_ reluctantly breaking away from her. Her fingers pull away from his hair and he immediately misses the feeling. He spares a glance at her - chest heaving, eyes glazed over, cheeks rosy, lips swollen and shiny - before slowly turning to Gale, failing to hide the smugness in his voice.

"Oh, hey Gale. What brings you here?"

"It's my room, dipshit." His spits out. "What the hell are you doing on top of my girlfriend?" He grounds out, hands clenched into fists until his knuckles have turned white. Peeta almost wants to laugh until he's suddenly shoved off the bed, Gale hovering over him as he scrambles to his feet, ready to shove back.

"The same thing you do on top of Madge on the weekends," Johanna pipes in before Peeta can do anything, her tone unsettlingly even. Eyes now sharp and focused on Gale who blanches under her gaze.

"Jo, it's not wha-" He tries to save face and it takes all of Peeta not to punch him right then and there.

"Don't you dare try and tell me any different, you little piece of shit," she hisses. "I saw you last Thursday with her. You think I didn't take pictures to shove in your face when the time came?" She reaches over to her purse that lies next to the bed, pulling out her phone and producing a picture of a very naked Gale from behind on top of a too-blonde-head to be Johanna.

Peeta takes his own peek, brows knitting together in wonder of how she got that close.

"Unless you want to try telling me that you're playing naked Twister with her," she puts her phone away and turns back to him. "Let me guess, her vagina was the matt and your dick was the only one playing?"

Gale's swallows hard and remains silent.

"If that's the case I imagine you lost considering you definitely couldn't hit any spot of mine."

Peeta laughs into his hand and unsuccessfully tries to play it off as a cough and Gale sends him a glare before turning back to Johanna.

"Babe, don't be like-."

"_Don't _call me babe," Johanna interjects, ice in her voice. Gale releases a heavy breath and shuts his mouth. "I trusted you," she whispers, glowering at him.

"So what is all of this about then?" Gales barks, refocusing his anger and gesturing towards her and Peeta. "To teach me a lesson? An eye for an eye?"

"That would only be fair."

"You're never fair," Gale counters, suspicions rising.

"That's why I broke all the Xbox games that you left at my house." This brings a wounded look to both the boys.

"But no, this is me moving on to bigger and better things," she quickly regards Peeta with seeming praise. "I'd show you his dick, but I don't think that's necessary."

Peeta feel heat rising in his cheeks at the remark.

"Fuck you," Gale fumes.

"He does have that privilege now," Johanna states, gathering her purse and turning to him.

"Of course he does," Gale grumbles.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" she demands. Stormy grey eyes meet her stare, filled with undeserved anger.

"Exactly what it sounds like!" Gale's taken to shouting now. "It's always been about Peeta fucking Mellark. Like fucking hell, he's a bigger part of the relationship than I ever was. You'd go to him more often about your problems than you would with me."

"That's because you're an awful listener and you give shitty advice," Jo insists. Gale lets out a loud sigh and continues.

"Look, if I hadn't ended up doing anything with Madge, you still would've ended up in bed with him," he finishes, breathing ragged.

Johanna's face turns hard and she is completely done with this conversation. "Don't try and make this about me. You were the one who cheated. If you thought there was something wrong with our relationship, you should've just broken up with me instead of fucking around who would stroke your ego more than I ever could."

"Jo-"

"You can pick up your shit later. They'll be by the dumpsters in the back of my apartment building," she says nonplussed. Turning on her heel, she makes for the door but stops short when she doesn't hear footsteps behind her. Spinning back around to see Peeta searching around the room.

"Peeta! Dramatic exits. I need you to be better at them."

He shoots her a helpless look, whispering harshly. "I can't find my shirt."

Gale watches him impatiently.

"Then we're leaving without it, I'll get you another one. _Come on,_" she says through gritted teeth and Peeta responds the same way, muttering 'fine,' dutifully avoiding Gale's eyes on his way out.

* * *

**If you feel so inclined, leave a review. I'd like to know the direction people want to see this go. But ya know, no pressure. **


End file.
